Dr. Rip Studwell
'Dr. Rip Studwell '''is a golfing fairy doctor who insists on being referred to by his full name. He has numerous jobs as a fairy doctor in the doctor's office, including being a fairy barber, the removal of Cosmo's fagiggily gland, and transplanting Anti-Cosmo's fagiggily gland into Cosmo. Character Known as the handsome Dr. Rip Studwell, when speaking he will correct those who say his name improperly and will often stop speaking for someone to insert his name "Dr. Rip Studwell", then continue his sentence. For being a fairy doctor and attending "medical school" he knows little about identifying fairy baby diseases. Description Dr. Rip Studwell is a cartoon caricature of Butch Hartman and has a similar appearance and hair style to the real life Mr. Hartman. He's shown to be narcissistic and speaks highly of his looks often. Looking good seems to take a slightly higher priority than his patients well being. Oftentimes he winks at people as well as himself, and has shiny teeth. He wears a head mirror and stethoscope as well as a white lab coat. When he is golfing his attire is green with plaid. He wears glasses solely for the purpose to look dramatic when he takes off to deliver "bad news," while putting them back on to deliver "good news". Medical Procedures and Tests Treating both Cosmo and baby Poof on many occasions he seems to be the only fairy doctor in Fairy World. His skill sets contain diagnosing Cosmo with a condition called "Dancer" (a parody of cancer) where there is a flamboyant man in 1980's style leotard and leggings living inside Cosmo's head. He also diagnosed Cosmo as being stupid. He often gives people embarrassing tests such as plugging them with tubes and attaching clamps to various body parts. Another such instance is when while Cosmo was in a pet carrier, he dangled it above a shark tank. When Cosmo was suffering from a failing fagiggily gland in "The Gland Plan''", he performed a transplant from Anti-Cosmo to Cosmo. Not having enough time to get back to his office, he performed the surgery on the golf course where he was playing at the time. He accidentally transplanted "more than just the fagiggily gland", with Cosmo and Anti-Cosmo suddenly switching personalities for brief moments. When fairy baby Poof needed his first haircut, Dr. Rip Studwell was the barber. Having a very hard time cutting Poof's hair, Wanda changed him into a gold armored knight with a lollipop to charge at Poof so he could cut Poof's hair. Fairly Odd Fairy Tales At the beginning of this episode, Wanda said that the fairy tales that she was reading happened to real fairies. In the story, "Snow Wanda and the Seven Fairies", there is a character that shares his name and appearance. It is possible this might be the same character as this one. If this is true, at one point, he had six roommates and took in a fairy named, "Snow Wanda". See Also *Fairy Hospital *Dr. Rip Studwell's Office Category:Fairies Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Magical Category:Characters voiced by Butch Hartman Category:Characters voiced by Jim Ward Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 9